Romance between the Fox and the Flower
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Twelfth story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is a little affair between Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki in the modern world where they decide to play naughty during a school concert. That is all for now, please enjoy and REVIEW.


**Romance between the Fox and the Flower**

 **Hello everyone, Snowdust Haku15 here with the Twelfth story of my 'Romance Between' series. This one-shot is a story of a relationship between Naruto and Ino from the Naruto series in the modern (real) world where they go to a high school that is hosting a concert for a band that Ino is a part of with Sakura and others. Like my one piece story earlier, most of the Naruto characters make up students and teachers.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story, please review at the end; it would mean the world to me.**

 **I don't own Naruto; if I did then Naruto would have married a much more capable kunoichi like Ino or Tenten.**

* * *

 **-Hokage High School, Konoha Prefecture, Tokyo-**

"Grr! Where did Ino-pig go!?" A pink haired girl snarled out as she looked around the crowd that had gathered for the announced concert that her band was hosting, not noticing the many stares from the young men walking around she was gaining for her revealing outfit that was made up of a steampunk costume, giving her a Victorian look. "I know that I told her about the concert!"

* * *

Not knowing that if she had taken a look at the other side of the large stalls to her left, Sakura would have discovered her missing quarry walking around with the pinkette's childhood friend Naruto. The two of them laughing and smiling as they went through the different stalls and games, the red haired Uzumaki having just won the platinum blonde a nine-tailed fox plushy that he named Kurama after his pet fox.

"So I'll see you later after the concert right…?" Naruto asked as he prepared to go his separate ways with the beautiful blonde, so Ino could join up with her friends for the playing of the band. "We still have a reservation at Akimichi BBQ."

Getting a nod from the angelic beauty, he turned to try and locate his friends Kiba or Sasuke to meet up to watch the concert, only for him to stop in his tracks when Ino grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wait…"

Turning back to her in confusion about what she needed, the Uzumaki took note of the mischievous smile on her face before she grabbed his hand and led the increasingly confused redhead towards the stairs that led to the school's roof.

Naruto's confusion quickly came to an end when she pulled him between the air conditioning units on the roof and her lips came to meet his, his surprise at the action giving her the upper hand in pushing her tongue boldly into his mouth.

Smirking into her mouth as their kiss began to get more heated as the minutes passed, Naruto drew a gasp from Ino's lips and her hands tightened on his shoulders when the whiskered boy's fingers slipped up her school skirt and past her panties to push into her already wet vagina and begin fingering her.

"It looks like you were waiting for something like this to happen Ino-chan," Naruto said with a coy smirk directed at his lover. "Could you really not wait until after dinner? My parents won't be home after all."

"N-No…" The girl managed to gasp out as she pressed her head into his shoulders at the feeling of his fingers moving in and out of her cunt, the blush lighting up her face making Naruto wonder if she was going to pass out before they could get to the good stuff. "I-I wanted you n-now…"

When she finally let go of his shoulders so her hands could begin undoing the ribbon that was holding the neck of her sailor uniform closed; the Uzumaki ducked down while flipping her skirt up so he could begin attacking her soaked cunt.

To Naruto, his lover's moans of ecstasy were music to his ears as his right hand came up to cup her breast through her school uniform, while his other hand kept her legs from moving while his tongue lapped up the fluids running down between her legs.

"Come on Naruto-kun!" Ino whined as several minutes of time passed and she pulled on his shoulders to get him to rise up while his hands went down to free his straining manhood from the confines of his jeans. "I want you in me now; we don't have much time before the concert is supposed to start!"

Nodding to his blonde lover, the Uzumaki quickly lined his dick up with her slit and slammed it in in one go, forcing the platinum blonde Yamanaka's back to hit the wall and a loud moan to be released from her lips.

Said moans continued as Naruto began jackhammering in and out of Ino's soaked quim.

Grasping her now uncovered breasts with his hand while his other hand held up her leg so he could get into her better; Naruto began kneading the soft flesh in his hand, sometimes tweaking her nipple to get a loud moan out of her.

When he grew bored of that position, he moved the both of them to sit on the air-conditioning unit next to them so he could bounce her in his lap and Naruto lowered his head down to begin sucking on the nipple of the breast in his hand, while his other wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, ah!" Ino moaned out as his tongue swirled her teat and she came with a great explosion over his pistoning dick when he repeatedly struck her g-spot and nibbled on her nipple with his teeth. "IT FEELS SO _GOOD!_ "

Smiling around her teat at the praise in his girlfriend's voice, Naruto quickly switched over to her left breast to continue to process and his thrusting became stronger until, as they were lying down on the ground, Naruto's seed erupted from his throbbing and straining member. "I'M CUMMING INO-CHAN!"

Once Naruto came down from his orgasmic high, the red haired teen pulled his flaccid member from the blonde's cum soaked pussy, enjoying the sight of his seed leaking out of her unprotected snatch, while she held a hand to her stomach in an attempt to catch her breath and Ino smiled up at Naruto, loving the feeling of her lover's life-giving sperm flowing around in her womb.

"Are you ready for another round?" Was all she had to ask with a naughty look on her face, before Naruto Jr. sprang back up into a throbbing tower of iron-hard flesh.

"You bet Ino-chan."

Before the platinum blonde could do anything, her boyfriend quickly moved behind her and pushed her onto all fours to where she was in a top-down, bottom-up position and the Yamanaka flower shop heiress let out a loud moan when he rammed his tool into her cunt, the force of the thrust allowing him to pierce her baby-making chamber on the first thrust.

"Oh Naruto-kun~!" Ino moaned out sexily as she enjoyed the feeling of Naruto ravaging her body animalistically and in answer to her moan, the young man's hands came around her front to grabbed her breasts, before lifting her top to give him more thrusting power.

Reaching behind her with more and more moans popping out of her beautiful mouth, Ino quickly grabbed Naruto's spiky red locks and brought his head over her shoulder so that she could latch her lips to his.

While exchanging their saliva, Naruto smirked at his naughty beauty and moved his right hand down to grasp her thigh and lift her leg to give him a better angle when she began moaning in even more pleasure when his cock's head began striking repeatedly at her G-spot.

"Oh you're so beautiful, Ino-chan…" Naruto moaned out when he felt her vaginal walls tightening around his cock in yet another orgasm that he plowed right through, making Ino release a stuck pig sound from her throat at the pleasure she was feeling.

Taking the initative while she was still out of it, Naruto quickly turned his blonde lover around while still resting inside her, so that she was facing him and he picked her up while standing with his hands holding her ass cheeks and her hands quickly grabbed onto his shoulders to stop from falling.

"Ooooh, soooo good!" Ino exclaimed in orgasmic pleasure as Naruto's meat began reaching further into her, each time she dropped down and his cock entered her; the head of his dick pierced the entryway of her womb.

When it came time for the young man to unleash the floodgates inside her once again, Naruto sat back down on the ground and Ino leaned back against an air-conditioning unit where she leaned back to allow for even more pleasure and the sight of a bulge in her stomach that showed where Naruto's cock was.

Naruto's thrusts became even more erratic as the Uzumaki quickly approached his end and with a loud cry from the two of them as their inner coils released their tension, he erupted inside the girl with one last, powerful thrust that ended with his cock being directly inside Ino's womb where long streams of potent seed painted the rest of her nearly full womb a complete white and the lover's screamed the names of their partner, thankfully drowned out by the loud hum of the air conditioners.

* * *

 **-After Cleaning Up-**

"Where the hell have you been Ino-pig!?" Sakura demanded as she marched straight over to her childhood friend, not noticing the slight limp the platinum blonde was currently experiencing from her earlier activities. "I've been trying to find you for thirty minutes, we need to be on stage _really, really soon!"_

Ino gave a strained chuckle as she found herself being taken by the hand and dragged towards the stage area by her pinkette friend, "Sorry Forehead… My clock was set wrong."

"Well don't let it happen again or Principal Senju will have our asses!"

Once the platinum blonde was changed into her steampunk dress that she had sewn by hand and on the stage near the front with her electric guitar in her hands, Sakura grabbed the microphone and began thanking everyone for coming to the Konoha High School festival.

Looking over the crowd, the blonde was able to make out her boyfriend sitting on the roof of a vendor and he smirked at her before twirling her purple panties on his finger, making her self-consciously rub her thighs together in order to stop their mixed fluids from running down her legs.

"Let the festival begin!"

* * *

 **Heya lads and lasses! How did you all like my lemon between the beautiful Ino-chan and Naruto-kun? I hope it was good and I hope you all give me plenty of reviews that show me this was worth every minute of my time that it took to think up and write this beautiful scenario.**

 **I am sorry if it was rather brief and short, but I've got to pack for a trip that I'm going on in a week and I'll be out of internet range for a month.**

 **Please review for me.**

 **Have fun!**


End file.
